Rule 23
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are in the bullpen and Tony is messing around again, which gets him in a bit of trouble with Ziva. Ziva tells Tony to either drink Gibbs's coffee or she will break his arm in twelve different places. How will Gibbs react?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the three agents were sat in the bullpen at their desks. They were all sitting in their seats on their computers messing around as usual, as Gibbs hadn't arrived yet.

Tony was looking on the internet at the trailer for the second Sherlock Holmes movie, which he hadn't saw yet. He had watched the trailer for 'A Game Of Shadows' about 12 times now and counting, as he kept pressing replay.

Ziva was not looking at clothes for once; she was looking at some funny videos on Youtube. Tony had suggested them to her as he had been watching them the day before and she had saw a clip of one which had made her laugh.

McGee was watching a documentary about fishes and he had his head phones in so that no one could hear it. He had watched 3 different documentaries about fishes so far, which had been quite interesting and he had about 5 left to watch.

Tony was kind of getting tired of watching the same trailer over and over again, so he finally paused it and then went on to a photo editor website. Once the page loaded he uploaded a picture from his computer of Ziva and then he got a picture of a grey donkey off Google images.

He cut Ziva's face out of the picture and then he changed the colour to black and white as he put it over the donkeys head. He looked at the photo for a moment admiring his artistic creation and then he saved it to his computer.

Tony laughed at the picture as he set it as his desktop background and he knew he would have to print it off later. Ziva looked at him as he laughed and she didn't bother asking what was funny this time, she just got up from where she was sitting, then she walked over to where Tony was.

Tony quickly tried to cover up his background for his computer and as he put the internet back on, Ziva stopped beside him. At that moment Tony noticed that he was still on the photo editor and Ziva just stared at the screen before she looked at him.

"You are such an ass Tony!" Ziva stated.

"To be correct Ziva, you're actually the ass," Tony pointed out.

Then before Tony knew it his face was on his desk, Ziva had his right arm behind his back and he groaned in pain. Ziva knew that this would teach him a lesson and McGee looked over at the two for a moment, before he went back to watching his documentary.

"Delete the picture," Ziva ordered.

"No I won't," Tony replied.

At that moment the elevator dinged as the metal doors parted and Gibbs stepped out with his head held high. He strolled in to the bullpen with a cup of warm coffee in his left hand and a Caf-Pow in his right hand.

As soon as Gibbs saw Tony's face pressed against his desk and Ziva behind him holding his arm to his back, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked over to his desk.

"A little help here boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't reply he just laughed as he sat down in his seat at his desk and he set the two drinks down on his desk. He wondered what Tony had done this time and he knew it was probably something to annoy Ziva otherwise she wouldn't have him pinned to his desk.

"Delete the picture Tony, or I will break your arm in twelve different places," Ziva warned him.

"Fine, I will delete it but could you let me up first," Tony agreed.

Ziva let go of his arm and she watched him as he rubbed his shoulder, then his arm before he clicked on the photo. He pressed delete and then he clicked yes which deleted the picture from his computer.

"Happy now?" Tony asked.

"Not yet," Ziva smirked.

"Why what do you want?"

"Well as your punishment I want you to go over and take a drink of Gibbs's coffee," Ziva whispered.

"What? You're insane! He'd kill me! Do you not know what Rule 23 is?" Tony said.

"It is either that or I break your arm in twelve different places," Ziva stated.

Tony sighed as he looked at the woman who now had her arms crossed across her chest and had a mischievous smile on her face. Tony knew she wasn't kidding and even though he knew Gibbs would kill him, he would rather that happen, than to have Ziva break his arm.

Tony nodded at Ziva and he looked over at Gibbs who was typing away on his computer. Tony slowly stood up from his seat and he felt his legs turn to jelly as he walked over towards his boss's desk.

When Tony got to his boss's desk, he looked at Gibbs who looked up at him and then Tony reached out to pick up Gibbs's coffee. Gibbs was instantly up out of his chair and before Tony knew it; his boss had him in a figure 4 head lock.

"What do you think you're doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

Tony felt his boss's grip around his neck tighten slightly but Tony could still breathe and he looked over at Ziva. Ziva and McGee were both dying to laugh but held it in as they watched the scene before them and Tony was terrified.

"Sorry boss, I'm just really thirsty," Tony replied.

"I don't care if you are thirsty DiNozzo. You do not touch my coffee, understand?"

"Yes boss," Tony nodded.

Then the hands and arms around Tony's neck were gone, then Tony felt a hard slap across the back of his head. Tony flinched as his boss head slapped him harder than usual and Tony looked at Ziva who was now sitting back at her own desk with a smile plastered on her face.

Gibbs chuckled to himself as Tony quickly walked back over to his desk and then sat down in his seat. Tony rubbed the back of his head gently and Gibbs picked up his coffee, then took a sip as he glanced over at his agent.

"Rule 23 DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is short so I apologise but I recently dropped my laptop and it has started playing up :( but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
